Musim Semi bulan Mei
by Kimono'z
Summary: Rindu bukan tentang ribuan kilometer yang membentang antara Takaharu dan Tokyo. Rindu lebih perihal rasa yang tumbuh ketika otak dan hati sinkron memikirkan hal yang sama. Namun apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika gadis yang sangat ingin kau jumpai, setelah bertemu, rupanya 'sedikit' berbeda dari bayanganmu?
1. chapter 1

Rindu bukan tentang ribuan kilometer yang membentang antara Takaharu dan Tokyo. Rindu lebih perihal rasa yang tumbuh ketika otak dan hati sinkron memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _Hahaha_ ... sekarang apa bicaraku mirip orang dewasa?

Lantaran rindu tak mengenal siapa, maka dariku, rasa ini jatuh padamu.

 _Eits_ ... Jangan _kege-eran_ dulu. Aku rindu kita lomba lari dan merebahkan punggung di bantaran sungai dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Kau selalu mengalahkanku, tapi kujamin kini tidak lagi. Oh iya, masuk SMA nanti aku akan pindah ke Tokyo, Hinata. Kau berjanji kita bakal bertemu kan?

Dan ... apa kau masih ingat katamu hari itu?

 _"Jarak bukan apa-apa. Yang penting hati kita saling terhubung. Dan ketika kau memandang langit, maka, itu adalah langit yang sama di mana di bawahnya aku sedang berdiri."_

Meski jarak berucap jauh, aku selalu merasa dekat, karena hati tidak mengenal kilometer yang tercatat.

.

.

.

 **Musim Semi Bulan Mei**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah serial manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dan dianimasikan oleh studio Pierot.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dari segi materiel atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **Ditulis untuk memeriahkan sweetest December Event**_

 **.**

.

.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Mendekap secarik surat bertinta hitam. Helai rambut biru tuanya bergoyang ditiup angin. Rindu menyelinap dalam diam, bersembunyi di balik bisu, dan tersampai melalui satu anggukan penuh rasa percaya.

Musim semi bulan Mei. Rindu lama menggantung oleh angin, akhirnya, dipertemukan oleh takdir.

.

.

.

"Kau lambat sekali, Naruto."

"Ka-kau yang terlalu cepat, Bodoh!"

" _Hahaha_ ... ayo kejar aku!"

Dua anak kecil beradu lari untuk saling mendahului. Langkah kaki mereka lebar menapak aspal, di bawah payung mega putih, serupa lembaran kapas yang diterbangkan angin. Garis finalnya adalah bantaran tempat mereka memulai lomba.

" _Yeiii_ , aku menang!" si gadis kecil berambut pendek, berwarna biru tua bersorak. Di belakangnya, gontai lari si rambut kuning selaras napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"A-aku akan mati ... a-aku akan mati ...," ucap anak lelaki itu terbata-bata.

Si gadis kecil tak ayal tertawa. Kemudian, ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada rumput yang kini terasa seperti kasur yang empuk. Teman lelakinya memang suka berlebihan. Barlari membuat orang sehat, kenapa ia harus berpikir hal ini dapat mencabut nyawanya?

" _Haaaah_ ... aku menang lagi, Naruto!" si gadis kecil menjatuhkan lengannya. Terasa geli kala kulitnya bersentuhan dengan rumput.

Bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri membungkuk di sisinya dengan tangan bertumpu lutut itu akhirnya turut merebahkan punggung. Terdengar ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

 _Haaaaah ..._

Aroma rumput segar terhirup indera penciuman. Bau yang menenangkan. Apalagi jika menciumnya di kala pagi. Wangi rumput bercampur embun dan suam sinar mentari membuat tubuh relaks pun terasa lebih santai.

Mereka selalu melakukan ini. Berlari adalah tolok ukur si gadis kecil pada teman sedari bayinya, apakah bocah dengan tanda lahir di pipi tersebut tumbuh selayak anak laki-laki.

Bukan. Di sini Hinata sama sekali tak menyangsikan Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata juga tidak berpikir, Naruto terlahir sebagai anak perempuan yang terjebak dalam tubuh laki-laki. Toh jika ia lakukan itu, yang ada justru jadi bumerang baginya. Hinata yakin, Naruto juga bakal membalasnya dengan istilah bocah laki-laki yang terperangkap dalam fisik perempuan. _Hmm_ ... di balik hal-hal rumit itu, sebenarnya Hinata sekadar mau memastikan satu hal sebelum kepindahannya.

"...?"

Apakah Naruto bisa tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang mampu membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Tokyo?" Naruto membuka suara setelah mereka saling diam cukup lama. Namun suara angin balik mendominasi lantaran Hinata belum jua menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hinata kembali berpikir. Mungkinkah selama ini ia yang salah memperlakukan Naruto?

Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang sedikit cengeng, mudah menyerah, dan terlihat lemah. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dia di sekolah sering mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, situasi menuntut Hinata menjadi orang yang tangguh, yang dapat membela teman sedari kecilnya. Jadilah ia tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan tomboi yang jago berkelahi. Tentu tindakannya dapat membuat lawannya menangis, yang berujung pada panggilan orang tua dan ia selalu dimarahi setibanya di rumah.

"Kau dengar aku kan?!" Naruto mulai mulai tak sabar menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Dan ... bukan itu masalah sebenarnya. Sebagai putri seorang dari pegawai yang baru mendapat promosi jabatan, ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus pindah ke Tokyo, akhir Minggu ini.

" _Eh_ , apa?"

"Tuh kan, kau tak dengar!" bibir Naruto cemberut, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan garukan di belakang kepala.

" _Hehe_ ... a-aku dengar kok." Si gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun itu kemudian bangkit dan mendudukkan diri. Kakinya ia tekuk, duduk bersila, dan menggunakan dua lengannya sebagai penyangga.

"Kau ingin menahanku?" tolehnya pada Naruto.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu, tapi, semburat kemerahan terlihat sekilas bersandar di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak. Untuk apa aku menahanmu? Ja-jangan asal bicara deh!"

" _Hmm_ ... kukira kau tak ingin aku pergi."

"..."

"... jangan khawatir. Bila kau rindu padaku, tulis surat saja, dan aku akan membalasnya. Bagiku jarak bukan apa-apa. Yang penting hati kita saling terhubung. Dan ketika kau memandang langit, maka, itu adalah langit yang sama di mana di bawahnya aku sedang berdiri. Jadi kita tetap dekat kan?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Narita International Airport**_

"Naruto- _kuuun_!"

Seseorang menyekap matanya dari belakang. Suara yang riang, khas kecerewetan gadis itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung meraih tangan yang menyekapnya, lantas berbalik. Sepasang iris biru muda seketika bersirobok dengan mata gadis berambut merah jambu di hadapannya.

"Sakura?"

"Selamat datang di Tokyo!" ujar si gadis langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluknya.

Sakura adalah teman sekelas Naruto di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis itu pindah dua tahun lalu lantaran kedua orang tuanya yang bercerai. Ia ikut ibunya kembali ke Tokyo, sementara hanya di liburan musim panas saja, pemilik selaput pelangi berwarna _emerald_ tersebut mengunjungi Takaharu. Walau memiliki permasalahan keluarga yang cukup kompleks, tetapi hal itu samasekali tak mengurangi keceriaannya. Sakura seolah hidup tanpa beban apa pun, menikmati hidupnya selayak remaja lain dalam adolesensnya.

"Kau sudah siap hidup di kota besar, Naruto- _kun_?" Sakura memukul-mukul pelan lengan Naruto sembari berjalan. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir.

Naruto mendesah. Ia tampak memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu melangkah lebih dulu.

"Bila aku tak siap, saat ini aku pasti tak menginjakkan kakiku di Tokyo, Sakura." Jawab Naruto santai.

" _Hooo_ ... tapi kau tak lupa janjimu kan? Kau bilang akan mentraktirku _strawberry cake_ jika aku menjemputmu,"

"Iya-iya, aku ingat. Tinggal tunjukkan saja tempatnya,"

"Oke!"

Penuh semangat Sakura menyusul Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia kembali memeluk lengan kekar yang agak kurang lazim bagi remaja yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama.

.

.

 _ **Komaba High School**_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggiring langkah kaki mereka masuk ke dalam gimnasium. Para staf pengajar, petinggi sekolah, wali siswa, pun kakak-kakak kelas menyambut kedatangan para murid baru dengan antusias.

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan, _nyuugakushiki_. Upacara yang umumnya diselenggarakan pada bulan April, selepas upacara kelulusan para alumni di bulan sebelumnya.

Di gelar dalam gimnasium sekolah, upacara dibuka oleh pidato kepala sekolah, yang diusul pengenalan wali kelas, kemudian pidato dari perwakilan siswa.

Jangan harap dapat melihat para siswi mengenakan rok pendek setinggi lima sentimeter di atas lutut, seragam yang ketat, pun mengintip toilet perempuan dengan berjemaah. SMA Komaba adalah sekolah khusus anak laki-laki, jadi sudah dapat dipastikan, selain staf pengajar, tak ada gender perempuan lain di sini.

.

Embusan angin lembut mencumbu kulit. Angin yang bersesaran di antara celah mekar bunga sakura. Salah satu pohon sakura di sekolah ini berusia lebih satu abad, tetapi keindahannya sama sekali tak memudar.

Di bawahnya, Naruto duduk bersila. Terlihat ia mengambil sebuah bolpoin dari saku seragamnya, lalu buku kecil yang selalu ia simpan di dalam sana.

Apa yang berbeda dari Takaharu dan Tokyo ia tulis: gedung pencakar langit; kecepatan orang-orang saat berjalan; tempat hiburan; dan, orang-orangnya yang lebih asing. Ya, jangan samakan interaksi orang kota sama dengan orang desa.

 _Ah_ , dari pada itu ... lebih baik menulis surat untuk Hinata.

 _Hari ini upacara penerimaan berjalan dengan lancar._

 _Aku tiba di Tokyo kemarin lalu. Tokyo tempat yang ramai, hehehe, tapi aku samasekali belum sempat berjalan-jalan di sini. Hari Minggu nanti, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Aku akan menunggumu di depan stasiun, di depan air mancur itu._

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto mengawali hari penuh semangat. Bangun pukul tujuh, mandi, dan memilih baju _terkece_ yang ia miliki.

Antusias. Agaknya kata itu tak berlebihan. Ia bahkan tampak bolak-balik memandangi cermin, memastikan penampilannya menarik, dan tak ada satu pun cela yang membuat gadis teman semasa kecilnya dapat mengkritik.

Tersenyum ia membaca balasan surat dari Hinata. Pertemuan mereka hari ini didukung oleh matahari yang bersinar terang, pun langit biru tanpa awan yang sebening irisnya.

 _"Yosh, kuharap kau tak kaget melihat penampilan baruku. Aku bukan Naruto cengeng yang dulu, Hinata."_

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ka-kau sudah lama?"

"... Hi-nata?"

" _Hehehe_ , _hisashiburi._ "

Mata Naruto berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tak salah orang. Mengerjab beberapa kali, menguceknya, sampai-sampai mencubit tangannya-tentu, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Rambut biru tua yang sedari dulu terpotong pendek kini terlihat panjang tergerai sepinggang. Mata yang semenjak dahulu selalu memandang tegas, sekarang berubah sayu, seolah menandaskan pemiliknya adalah seorang yang lembut. Apalagi penampilan luarnya. Bisa dibilang sangat berbeda, 180 derajat berbanding terbalik.

Hari ini Hinata mengenakan rok pendek berwarna hitam di atas lutut, kaus putih, dan _vest_ kuning disertai pita.

Melihatnya yang dulu sangat maskulin dan kini berubah feminin, entah mengapa hal tersebut menimbulkan sensasi aneh di pipinya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh muka. Rasa suam yang tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, Hinata terheran melihat Naruto yang terus memandangnya dengan bibir sedikit membuka.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa Hinata yang dulu nyaris serupa bocah laki-laki sekarang tumbuh menjadi remaja perempuan yang sangat cantik?

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Bila begini, ia yang justru terkejut akan perubahan gadis itu.

"Naruto- _kun_?!"

Hinata menepukkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

Terkesiap, Naruto langsung terperanjat. " _Ah-eh_ ...,"

Hinata menutup mulut setelahnya. Bahunya terlihat bergerak, suara kikikan lirih terdengar dari bibir sewarna merah senja.

Malu Naruto menggaruk pipi. Pandangannya bergulir ke samping, kalau bisa, untuk sementara jangan sampai netra mereka saling berserobok.

Namun hal itu nyatanya tak berlangsung lama, sebab wajahnya kemudian dibuat merona oleh Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggenggam jemarinya.

"Ayo, bukankah kau memintaku menemanimu jalan-jalan?"

Senyuman Hinata membuat jantungnya berdegup abnormal saja.

Ada rasa aneh yang mendadak tumbuh. Sesuatu yang membunuh; membunuh nyali. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengalahkannya; mengalahkan dengan pesona baru yang tak kalah kuatnya.

.

.

" _HOWAAAAA ..."_

465 kaki _rollercoaster_ meluncur bebas dari ketinggian. Dengan kecepatan 128 mil per jam dalam 3,5 detik. Naruto berteriak histeris meski telah berpegangan pada besi horizontal yang ada di depannya. Rasa takut tak kunjung sirna, ditambah perutnya yang sudah mual akibat jalur _rollercoaster_ yang berkelok-kelok dan naik turun.

" _Hoeek_ ..."

Sesampai di bawah, Naruto yang sudah tak tahan memuntahkan isi perutnya pada belukar di samping pohon palem yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari arena _rollercoaster_.

Kepalanya masih pening. Perutnya amat mual. Tidak lagi. Tidak akan naik lagi. Permainan itu bisa mengakhiri masa hidupnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , mau main itu?"

Belum reda mual dan tegang yang Naruto rasakan, Hinata menunjuk sebuah wahana yang tak kalah membuatnya _shock_.

Sebuah arena bermain, _rumah hantu._

"Naruto- _kun_ , berani tidak?"

Tengkuk Naruto merinding seketika. Tentu perempuan itu tahu dirinya takut gelap dan kurang suka terhadap hal-hal berbau seram: serupa setan; pun kawan-kawannya.

 _Siaaal. Hinata pasti sengaja._

"Kau takut, _huh_?" lirik Hinata sedikit meledek.

Jelas di sini Naruto tak mau dinilai _cemen_. Ia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya telah berubah. Lagipula malu sama otot lah. Percuma selama ini melakukan olahraga berat demi membentuk tubuh ideal, jika dengan hal begini saja ia ketakutan.

Memantapkan hati guna tetap memasuki wahana yang sekarang tinggal beberapa meter di hadapannya ...,

"A-ayo."

Naruto melangkah lebih dulu.

.

Baru di depan pintu masuk, kakinya sudah tak mau diajak kompromi untuk tidak bergetar. Jelas, Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya menyadari itu. Ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Lucu saja melihat Naruto yang tak banyak berubah, kecuali fisik yang memang cukup mencolok.

"Kalau takut kita cari wahana lain saja, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng.

Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat sedatar mungkin, padahal warna merah jelas terpoles di pipinya.

"A-aku tidak takut. A-ayo masuk."

Naruto berjalan di depan dengan langkah ditegakkan, seolah ingin memberitahu Hinata bahwa ia berani.

"Pegang lenganku. Jangan sampai kau pingsan nanti!"

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Seberapa jauh pemuda itu bertahan, ia cukup tahu.

Setelah pintu dibuka dan masuk, Naruto pasti akan berteriak.

" _Howaaaaa_...!"

Benar saja. Tak lama setelah pintu dibuka, teriakan lantang memenuhi satu wahana di _Rainbow Land_ , bahkan nyaris merobohkannya.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, kemudian memeluk erat lengan si gadis yang ada di sisinya, yang kini tengah terkikik geli.

"Kalau takut berpegangan saja pada lenganku, Naruto- _kun._ " Hinata menirukan pernyataan Naruto di awal tadi.

Seketika itu, Naruto melepas pelukannya dari lengan mungil Hinata dan berjalan di depannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali melangkah. Dadanya ia busungkan.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan permainan ini."

Padahal dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam, _Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus ada wahana yang seperti ini sih?!_

Batinnya menjerit.

.

Di ujung wahana rumah hantu, pemilik iris sebiru lautan itu sudah mulai tenang karena tidak ada lagi penampakan yang terlihat.

Ia mulai dapat mengendalikan kakinya agar tak gemetar, pun bulu kuduknya yang sedari awal terus meremang.

Berjalan menyusuri gelap, lorong demi lorong, ruang demi ruang.

Kesan lembap kental tercium dalam ruangan minim cahaya ini. Hanya ada sorot lampu kemerahan yang terpantul untuk menambah sisi tegang. Sebentar lagi pintu keluar. Satu ruang lagi. Saat Naruto membukanya ...

 _ **GHOAARRRH ...**_

Sesosok _oni_ dengan muka merah dan dipenuhi darah menampakkan wujud tepat beberapa centi di depan wajahnya.

Naruto yang seketika itu terkejut tak ayal terbirit-birit ke belakang, memeluk tubuh Hinata erat.

"Ha-hantu. Hantu, Hinata! Wajahnya menyeramkan. Be-berdarah-darah!"

" _A-e_ ... Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Dia hendak memakanku!"

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan kuat. Membenamkan wajah tampannya pada bahu kecil yang tak ada separuh miliknya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung mungil yang membuat jarak sirna di antara mereka.

Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sepertinya Naruto memang sangat ketakutan. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana tremor menjalari lengan pemuda itu.

"... Naruto- _kun_?"

Hinata tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Sebatas pelukan yang terasa semakin menguat. Wajahnya yang kian dibenamkan ke pundak, dan degup dalam dadanya yang beritme lebih cepat.

 _"Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto seperti orang yang rapuh sekarang. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Mata Hinata tentu tak luput menyadari bila sedari masuk, anggota tubuh pemuda itu gemetaran.

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah telah mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam wahana ini.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini. Jangan takut."

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

Ia mengusap punggung lebar itu, serta tangan satunya bergerak membelai rambut kuning cepak yang terasa kasar oleh gel rambut _._

"Kau tak sendirian, Naruto- _kun_."

.

Rona merah jambu memoles pipi keduanya.

Atmosfer canggung menjadi partisi yang seakan membatasi bibir mereka untuk saling melontarkan kata-kata.

Masih teringat, apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, sebelum mereka mampu melihat cahaya matahari, sebelum mereka berhasil keluar dari wahana rumah hantu.

Naruto pun dengan jelas sanggup membayangkan bagaimana aroma tubuh Hinata ketika tadi mereka berpelukan.

Wangi lavendel bercampur kombinasi harum _orange blossom_ , _bergamot_ , dan _vanilla_ , menciptakan aroma khas yang lembut, nikmat, jua memabukkan.

Iris biru Naruto tanpa sadar melirik ke samping, ke arah Hinata.

Gadis itu terlihat agak menunduk.

Jika diamati, kulit Hinata rasanya semakin terlihat putih dan bersih. Pipi gembil yang mengundang hasrat, meminta dicubit ...

Benarkah dia Hinata lima tahun lalu? Daripada manusia, Hinata yang sekarang lebih mirip boneka menggemaskan.

Kembali pada sunyi. Beberapa meter berjalan, hening masih menguasai, seolah tiada topik apa pun yang menarik.

Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu usai sekian lama. Apakah lima tahun itu waktu yang sebentar? Bukankah, lima tahun teramat lama untuk sekadar menumpuk rindu yang dipendam?

Naruto tidak suka situasi yang seperti ini.

"Hi-Hinata, mau ke mana selanjutnya?" akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengawali bicara.

Hinata menoleh, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Naruto tak kalah memerah dengan wajahnya sendiri. Membuat dirinya semakin malu dan kian tak sanggup mengangkat kepala. Ia mengatupkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada, "Te-terserah."

" _Hmm_ ... ke mana ya enaknya?"

Dulu ... saat ke taman bermain, mereka selalu mampir ke wahana _games_ menembak.

"Bagaimana jika kita-"

" _Ah_ , ada!"

"...?!"

Hinata yang tiba-tiba berteriak mengejutkan Naruto. Mata peraknya tampak tertuju pada seorang penjual permen kapas, yang tengah dikerumuni anak-anak.

"Kau mau?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

"Kau mau?"

Hinata sudah berjalan dengan membawa permen kapas yang ia inginkan.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya seraya menggeleng saat Hinata menawari itu, "Untukmu saja."

Mungkin dulu masih wajar, ketika ia kecil makan permen kapas, dan membawanya ke sana ke mari. Namun untuk sekarang, masa iya, ia harus membawa permen yang ukurannya tak dapat disembunyikan itu?

 _Drrr ... drrr ..._

"... Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata kembali tertunduk, beberapa detik usai melihat pesan yang masuk di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Mama menyuruh pulang," ujarnya.

"...?"

Padahal baru juga bertemu.

"Bibi masuk rumah sakit. Dia terserempet mobil ketika hendak menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing di tengah jalan,"

"..."

" _Emm_ ... maaf, Naruto- _kun_. Sepertinya aku-"

"Ayo, kuantar sampai halte depan." Naruto meraih ujung telunjuk Hinata, "masih ada Minggu depan, kita masih bisa melakukannya lagi."

"..."

Hinata yang terkejut melihat perlakuan Naruto, terbengong. Namun itu tidak lama. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju halte bersama-sama.

.

Lima menit menunggu, belum jua ada tanda-tanda kedatangan bus.

Di halte itu hanya ada mereka saja. Bunga sakura di samping halte mekar dengan indah, sebagian kelopaknya berguguran diterpa angin, dan salah satunya jatuh mengenai rambut Naruto.

Kala Hinata mencoba mengambil, di saat yang sama pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh.

Iris mereka saling bertemu pandang. Hinata lantas tersenyum seraya menunjukkan bunga yang baru ia ambil.

Hal ini entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada kisah yang telah lalu. Pada musim semi, lima tahun lalu.

.

.

Langkah kecil membawa kaki dua anak itu memasuki hutan buatan yang ada di dekat taman.

Pada bulan April, kala dingin berganti semi, orang-orang akan berkumpul di bustan setempat untuk menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Mereka menyebut kebiasaan ini sebagai _hanami_.

Di salah satu taman yang terletak di distrik Nishimorokata, terdapat sebuah taman cantik yang bersebelahan dengan arboretum. Penduduk yang tinggal di distrik ini pasti tak melewatkan momen yang sekadar datang kala musim semi, yang artinya satu tahun sekali.

"Kena kau!" Hinata berhasil menangkap Naruto setelah mereka berkejar-kejaran di area hutan buatan.

Naruto kecil meringis. Ia selalau kalah jika diadu lari dengan Hinata, padahal anak itu perempuan dan ia laki-laki.

"La-larimu terlalu cepat!" tersengal-sengal Naruto mengucap itu.

"Dasar keong! Yang semangat dong, Naruto- _kun_."

Mata Naruto mendelik ketika Hinata mengatainya.

"Dasar monster. Seperti itu kau mengaku perempuan? _Huh_ , mungkin sebenarnya kau ini anak laki-laki, Hinata- _chan_."

"Apa katamu?"

Dan ketika Hinata akan mengejarnya, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Aku menyerah. Rasanya capek sekali. _Haaaah_ ..." lalu ia merebahkan badannya di rerumputan, sedang Hinata duduk di sampingnya, bersandar pada batang pohon ek tua.

Mereka lupa, bila tadi mereka datang bersama orang tua yang sudah menunggunya di taman.

.

 _ **Satu jam berlalu,**_

Iris lavendel pucat itu menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. Sesekali atensinya teralih pada sejumlah sudut taman, kemudian danau tempat beberapa orang terlihat menaiki sampan.

Jalan hutan buatan tampak gelap dari sini. Senja sebentar lagi turun, tapi dua anak itu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidung.

"Hikari?"

Wanita berambut berma berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya. Pria berambut kuning berada di sampingnya. Mereka adalah keluarga Uzumaki, orang tua dari anak laki-laki yang biasa bermain dengan putrinya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa Hinata dan Naruto terlalu lama? Sudah satu jam, mereka belum kembali."

Kushina turut memperhatikan sekitar. Raut gelisah yang sama mulai tampak. Benar, dua anak itu terlalu lama.

.

Langit sore telah mencapai warna oranye kemerahan. Dari balik rimbun dedaunan, cahaya itu menyusup. Udara semakin lama semakin bertambah dingin. Pun jarak pandang yang mulai terbatas akibat gelap.

Setidaknya mereka telah mencoba dengan berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar, meski selalu kembali ke titik yang sama.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau benar ingat jalannya tidak?" menarik kaus Hinata, Naruto berjalan di belakang punggung gadis itu. Mata Naruto terlihat memerah dan berair.

"Dasar cengeng!" ketus Hinata mendengar Naruto sesenggukan.

Anak yang diejek langsung mengusap air matanya menggunakan lengannya, "Aku tidak cengeng. Hanya saja, debu masuk ke dalam mataku,"

Hinata menatap datar, "..."

Jelas sekali Naruto berbohong. Lagi pula angin sama sekali tak berembus kencang. Jadi mana mungkin bisa debu sampai jatuh ke mata?

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belukar di belakang mereka berdiri, terdengar suara _kresak-kresak._ Semak itu tampak bergerak-gerak.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ ...," Naruto mulai ketakutan.

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia pun merasa demikian. Ia takut, jika yang keluar nantinya seekor hewan buas, dan menerkam mereka hidup-hidup.

Hinata berbalik. Semak itu bergerak-gerak, dan arahnya semakin dekat.

Kakinya refleks melangkah mundur, diikuti Naruto yang masih menarik ujung kausnya.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ ...,"

 _ **Ghougg ...**_

Mata Hinata dan Naruto membulat sempurna begitu melihat seekor anjing liar keluar dari dalam semak.

"Lariiiiii ...!" Hinata berteriak. "Lari yang cepat, Naruto- _kuuun_!"

Kocar-kacir mereka dikejar anjing itu. Seekor anjing liar berbulu hitam dengan muka yang seram.

Hinata tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia dikejar-kejar anjing seperti ini ...

"Cepatlah!"

Namun yang pasti, itu sudah lama sekali.

"A-aku sudah berusaha sekencang mungkin!

Mereka terus berlari. Tak peduli arah tujuan yang jelas, sebisa mungkin, menghindar dari anjing itu atau mereka akan tergigit.

Di persimpangan setapak sana, Hinata mendapati secercah cahaya yang rupanya berasal lampu taman.

"Jalan keluar!"

Naruto berlari mengikuti instruksi Hinata. Kejadian tak diduga ini, rupanya membuat mereka berhasil keluar dari dalam hutan buatan.

Melihat sebuah selter yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Hinata dan Naruto lantas menyelinap ke dalam sana untuk bersembunyi.

Sementara anjing liar yang mengejar mereka tadi, berlari lurus, melewati selter itu.

" _Haaaaahhh_ ..."

Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok bangunan kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk berteduh tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka bisa lolos.

.

.

" _Pfff_ ... _hahahaha_ ...,"

Tertawa keras Hinata sembari memegangi perut. Sementara di sampingnya, raut wajah Naruto tampak memerah.

"He-hentikan itu, Hinata- _chan_ ..." malu-malu Naruto mengucapnya.

Namun yang ada, tawa Hinata justru terdengar keras.

"Kau ingat? Sambil terus menarik ujung kausku, kau berkata, dari taman ini kau tahu jalan pulang kan? Dengan terus menangis, dan aku berusaha meyakinkanmu jika aku benar-benar ingat jalannya."

" _U-uuh_ ..."

"Kenapa? Jangan malu-malu, Naruto- _kun_."

Bus yang Hinata tunggu akhirnya datang.

Hinata berdiri, ia terlihat meregangkan otot tangannya.

"Hari yang menyenangkan. Kuharap Kita bisa bermain seperti ini lagi, Naruto- _kun_." Sang pemilik iris lavender tersenyum.

Naruto, sambil menggaruk belakang kepala, ia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyodorkan permen kapasnya.

"Mau?"

"...?"

Naruto awalnya cukup ragu menjawab itu. Namun Hinata terus menyodorkannya, memaksa ia untuk mencoba sedikit.

Dari dulu rasa permen kapas tak pernah berubah. Teksturnya yang unik: saat digigit, maka akan mengempis dengan sendirinya.

"Manis kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Satu lagi tindakan gadis itu yang membuat pupilnya membulat adalah, Hinata yang tiba-tiba turut menggigit bagian permen kapas, yang berlawanan darinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

" _Jaa_ , sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto- _kun_!"

Hinata kemudian naik ke dalam bus. Mereka akhirnya berpisah.

Dari jauh, Naruto terus menatap bus itu hingga menghilang di persimpangan.

Dalam hatinya terasa lega. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hinata.

"... _Akh_!"

Mendadak Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Seketika itu juga ia menyesal.

 _"Bodoh!"_

Narut _o_ mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia lupa meminta nomor telepon Hinata.

.

.

.

Menekuk lengan, dan menggunakannya sebagai bantalan untuk merebahkan kepala.

Matanya ia coba pejam, tapi tidak bisa.

Membosankan.

Netranya lantas ia alihkan untuk menatap jendela. Di luar, angin terlihat menggoyang bunga sakura yang tumbuh tepat di sebelah kelas.

Tak lama suara gaduh-gaduh datang dari sang ketua yang baru kembali dari ruang guru.

Murid-murid lain begitu antusias mendengarkan kabar yang hendak diumumkannya.

"Tenang-tenang ... ini kabar membahagiakan!"

Mereka itu, sudah seperti anak ayam yang hendak diberi makan. Semua berkerumun di depan, menyangga dagu, memasang telinga baik-baik.

" _Sssttt!_ Nanti akan ada kunjungan dari sekolah putri."

" _Woaaa_ ...?!"

Kompak mereka bersama-sama.

"Sekolah putri?"

"Be-benarkah? Kau tak menipu kami, kan?"

" _Yes_! Akhirnya aku bisa mencuci mata. Baru sebulan saja aku sudah frustrasi menyadari semua anak di sekolah ini _berbatang_."

Mereka bersorak-sorai. Ya, kecuali si rambut kuning yang masih agak bingung.

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Dua orang yang duduk di belakangnya pula mulai membahas hal mesum tentang gadis-gadis itu.

" _Hmm_ ... aku sudah dapat membayangkannya. Paha mulus di balik rok wiru yang diselingkap oleh angin."

" _Aaah_ ... celana dalam motif kelinci dan beruang. Aku sering mendengarnya dari kakak kelas."

" _Bwahahaaa_ ..." Keduanya tergelak.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya perlahan.

 _Apa tidak ada hal lain yang mereka pikirkan?_ batin Naruto.

Konon, kunjungan sekolah khusus perempuan ke sekolah ini adalah kegiatan rutin setiap tahunnya. Kunjungan dilakukan oleh anak kelas dua guna studi banding di awal semester baru.

.

Suasana kelas kembali tenang, kala proses belajar mengajar berlangsung.

Seorang guru berpostur tubuh pendek, dengan kepala botaknya yang mengilap membuat seisi kelas sukses menahan tawa.

Namanya Onoki-s _ensei_. Beliau harusnya sudah memasuki masa pensiun. Namun rupanya, jiwa muda tetap membuatnya semangat. Onoki- _sensei_ , atau yang kerap dipanggil kakek Onoki, adalah guru ilmu pengetahuan sosial di kelas ini.

Namun rupanya ketenangan tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Dimulai dari seseorang siswa yang menyadari sebuah bus tiba di halaman sekolah mereka. Tampak sejumlah siswi turun dari bus itu. Dan secara tidak langsung, siswa tersebut berteriak.

"Mereka sudah datang!"

" _Wohaaaa_ ...!"

Tak pelak semua siswa yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut berhambur menuju jendela, yang membuat Onoki- _sensei_ marah seketika.

"Kalian ini! Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masiiing!"

.

Jam istirahat hampir seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas. Tujuannya bukan lagi mengisi perut lantaran lapar, melainkan mengintip rombongan siswi sekolah putri yang beristirahat di sana.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kawan-kawannya saling berebut pintu untuk pergi lebih dulu ke kantin.

Ia melangkah serupa biasa, dan menunggu pintu benar-benar sepi dari kerumunan.

 _Ah_ , tidak makan pagi-karena tadi dia bangun kesiangan-membuat perutnya jam segini sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

.

Setiba di kantin, Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya mulai memilih tempat duduk. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Benar. Kantin tak hanya dipenuhi siswa laki-laki dari sekolah ini, melainkan juga siswi perempuan yang sedang melakukan kunjungan.

Pemandangan cukup membuatnya tertawa ialah, ketika beberapa dari kakak kelasnya yang sudah duduk bersama gadis-gadis dari sekolah itu mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang pendekatan, dan ditanggapi kurang baik oleh pihak perempuan. Atau, melihat teman-temanya yang lebih banyak menggigit jari karena tidak mendapat kursi guna _PDKT_. _Ah_ , ada juga yang ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi takut dengan kakak kelas yang terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _"Seperti tidak pernah melihat gadis-gadis saja,"_

Lalu, mata birunya tanpa sengaja menatap nyalang pada sesosok perempuan cantik yang tengah dikerubuti beberapa makhluk Adam.

Rambut indigo sepinggang yang dikuncir rapi. Mata sayu, raut wajah familier yang selalu terlihat manis.

Naruto terkejut. _Mengapa Hinata juga ada di sini?_

Naruto yang geram melihat Hinata kurang nyaman, dan tetap digoda, membuat kakinya spontan melangkah mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

Sambil berjalan, Naruto menatap Hinata intens, berharap si gadis juga menoleh ke arahnya.

Syukurlah.

Sepertinya memang ada semacam telepati yang menghubungkan hati mereka. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu seketika tersenyum lebar dan berdiri.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Yang dipanggil pula membalas senyum penuh kemenangan. Meski akibatnya, ia harus memperoleh lirikan kurang menyenangkan dari gerombolan kakak kelas yang seakan berkata, _"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kohai!"_ Serta pandangan iri dari teman-teman seangkatanya. Terlebih ketika gadis itu berlari dan menggandeng tangannya untuk mengajak duduk.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku tak menyangka kau sekolah di sini,"

Naruto tersenyum sumbang. Dalam hati, _"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Hinata-chan."_

Ini sedikit membingungkan. Kenapa seorang gadis tomboi seperti Hinata bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sekolah khusus perempuan? Pantas dia jadi feminim.

"Hinata?" teman-temannya memanggil.

Jam studi banding agaknya telah habis. Mereka harus segera berkumpul lagi di halaman.

" _Ah_ , aku harus segera kembali, Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Naruto. Ia terlihat berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Saat itu, Naruto ingat. Lagi-lagi ia belum meminta nomor telepon Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "...?"

"068983499. Itu nomor telponku." Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Bibir Hinata semula membuka, mungkin terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi tak lama ia mengangguk.

Hinata lantas berbalik, berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

" _Hooo_ ... siapa dia, Hinata- _chan_? Manis sekali,"

" _Aaa_ ... kau menyukai pria yang lebih muda? Aku baru tahu,"

Sepanjang jalan teman-temannya menggodanya.

Sementara itu-masih di kantin-para siswa laki-laki pandangannya masih belum teralih menatap Naruto penuh kekesalan.

Salah satu teman sekelasnya menepuk bahunya dari belakang, "Kau hebat, _Boy_."

"...?"

"Lihat tatapan _senpai-senpai_ yang memandangmu,"

Naruto menoleh ke sekitar, dan mendapati pandangan yang kurang enak. Ia seperti seseorang yang baru melakukan kejahatan, dan orang-orang itu siap mengeroyoknya.

"...?"

Naruto yang tak begitu peduli, akhirnya kembali ke kelas usai membeli tiga potong roti dan sekaleng minuman dingin.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

Sore ini hujan turun lebat. Mengguyur hampir seluruh permukaan Tokyo. Membuat sebagian besar warga kota memilih mendekam di rumah masing-masing. Menikmati secangkir cokelat panas, atau bersembunyi di balik tebalnya selimut, boleh jadi opsi yang lebih pas. Meski tak sedingin musim salju, hujan tetaplah membuat temperatur menjadi rendah.

Naruto memilih bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Merebahkan diri di ranjang, tangannya lincah memencet tombol pada layar sentuh ponsel. Memainkan salah satu permainan yang sedang diminati remaja masa kini.

Serius sekali ia memainkannya. Beberapa jam berlalu, rasanya seperti beberapa menit. Sampai rasa lapar menghentikannya.

Ya, perutnya berbunyi seolah menjadi alarm bagi Naruto untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang sembari memegangi perut yang lapar

"Hari ini makan apa ya?"

Mengatakan itu, tangannya menggaruk kepala membuat rambut kuningnya semakin berantakan. Ia mengintip lewat jendela. Hujan memang tak sederas tadi, tapi untuk berjalan keluar rasanya tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dengan segala kemalasan yang masih melekat pada dirinya.

"Di luar pasti dingin sekali," Naruto bergumam.

Baru selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Naruto menguap, matanya melirik malas pada jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang depan.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu di cuaca seperti ini? Apa dia tak punya pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan? Tidur misalnya."

Sedikit kesal, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Perlahan ia memutar kenop tanpa repot-repot mengintip dahulu siapa yang datang. Dan ... iris biru yang sedianya sayu itu mendadak membulat. Binarnya terkejut.

"Hinata- _chan_?"

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir. Penampilan gadis itu sungguh berantakan. Rambut panjangnya lepek, bajunya basah kuyup, dan napasnya tersengal. Sebelah tangan Hinata sedang memeluk tubuh rampingnya, mungkin berniat menghangatkan, meski hal itu sia-sia. Sementara sebelah tangan yang lain sedang memegang payung.

Payung?

Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah pertanyaan lain.

"Ke-kenapa dengan bajumu?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan senyum gemetar. Badannya kedinginan.

" _Hehehe_ ... dua kali mobil yang lewat melintasi genangan air dan membuat bajuku basah ... _hatchu ..._ " Hinata menggosok ujung hidungnya.

Naruto sempat menertawakan gadis itu dalam hati. Tanpa ada mobil pun, pada cuaca seperti ini, payung tidak pernah benar-benar melindungi.

"Ayo masuk," perintah Naruto pelan. Ia sengaja memalingkan muka agar tidak melihat tubuh Hinata yang-

 _Ugh!_ Sial! pikirannya jadi kemana-mana.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut kuning di depannya, membawa ia ke kamar.

Kemudian tertegun. Kamar ini tergolong kemas untuk ukuran anak laki-laki seperti Naruto. Buku, pakaian, semua tertata rapi meski berada di luar tempat penyimpanannya. Hanya posisi selimut saja yang sedikit mengganggu pemandangan.

"Du-duduklah!"

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana ia bisa duduk dalam kondisi basah kuyup seperti ini. Naruto yang seolah memahami pergolakan batin Hinata, tersenyum.

"Duduk saja di sofa, tenang, sofa itu anti air kok."

Hinata balas tersenyum. Ia duduk, sementara Naruto membuka-buka lemari untuk mengambil baju yang sekiranya pantas dipakai Hinata.

" _Nah_ , ganti ini setelah kau mandi! Aku ... aku akan menunggumu di ruang depan."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata di sana dan keluar kamar. Namun begitu menutup pintu, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia lupa memberitahu Hinata kalau handuknya ada di kamar mandi.

Naruto pun lekas berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu kamar. Seketika ia membelalakkan mata saat mendapati Hinata sedang menurunkan celana. Pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati, dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu. Ha-hanya saja aku mau bilang, handuknya ada di kamar mandi."

Dan ia berlari mencapai pintu.

 _ **Blam**_

Naruto menutup pintunya kembali. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ingin ia bersumpah tidak melihat apa pun, tapi nyatanya sama sekali berbeda. Ia sempat melihat ...

" _Argh!_ " Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Malu dan marah beradu menjadi satu. Bagaimana jika Hinata berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya? Bagaimana jika gadis itu mengira ia baik hati karena memiliki maksud tertentu?

Tanpa ia sadari, di kamar, sang gadis tengah merona pekat dan menahan malu tanpa ada satu pikiran negatif pun tentang Naruto.

.

Lepas mandi, Hinata berjalan ke ruang tengah. Di sana Naruto sudah menunggunya. Sebelum masuk, Hinata sempat menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong hitam milik Naruto yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Ia sebenarnya malu, kaus ini terlihat seperti daster, tapi menonjolkan beberapa bagian tubuh yang seharusnya ia sembunyikan. Mukanya memerah hanya dengan menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, bajunya basah kuyup dan sekarang sedang ia keringkan di dekat _blower_ kamar mandi.

Dengan perlahan Hinata berjalan masuk dan langsung duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Naruto. Pemuda itu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya.

"Minumlah. Aku takut kau kedinginan setelah kehujanan tadi."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hinata memang kedinginan. Kulit jemarinya bahkan sampai keriput. Ia melirik ke arah meja. Kepul uap dari arah cangkir benar-benar membuatnya merasa haus, tapi apa daya tangannya benar-benar kaku sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata- _chan_?"

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja tentu Naruto bingung. Ia bahkan berpikir, apa Hinata tidak suka berada di sini bersamanya, atau Hinata tidak suka minum teh, atau Hinata masih mengingat kejadian tadi?

Hinata menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu sibuk meremas-remas dan menggosok jemarinya. Sesekali ia juga meniupnya. Melihat itu, Naruto jadi paham.

"Mau kuambilkan?"

Wajah kecokelatan Naruto memerah saat mengatakan itu. Bayangan tentang dirinya meminumkan teh hangat pada Hinata sungguh membuat pikirannya berantakan.

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi tanganku akan kembali hangat."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia beranjak berdiri membelakangi Hinata untuk mengambil keripik kentang di dalam lemari ruang tengah. Ia menghela napas dalam sebelum berbalik dan menyodorkan keripik itu ke bagian tengah meja.

Mereka menikmatinya dalam diam. Beberapa menit berlalu, suasana benar-benar hening dan canggung. Satu sisi Naruto merasa takut jika Hinata salah paham akibat kejadian tadi. Apalagi gadis itu terus saja membungkam bibirnya.

Tak tahan dengan kesenyapan ini, Naruto memulai bersuara.

"A-aku minta maaf, Hinata- _chan_. Tadi aku benar- benar tidak sengaja."

Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau tak sengaja, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto mendongak. Ia membalas senyum Hinata. Kemudian perbincangan mengalir di antara keduanya. Mulai dari nostalgia masa kecil, beralih kepada kehidupan masing-masing setelah mereka berpisah. Naruto yang lebih mendominasi percakapan, disambut Hinata dengan senyum dan tawa. Sampai tiba gadis itu bercerita perihal mengapa ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan.

"Jadi begitu, kau memang sengaja masuk ke sekolah khusus perempuan karena ingin lebih disiplin?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya tidak ada hubungan sama sekali antara sekolah khusus perempuan dengan tingkat kedisiplinan.

"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Dan kau sendiri juga sama. Mengapa kau memilih masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Aku dengar tim sepak bola di sekolah itu bagus, makanya aku mendaftar ke sana."

Hinata mengangguk. Dari dulu memang Naruto dan dirinya suka sekali sepak bola. Mereka bahkan kerap berlatih bersama sepulang sekolah dulu.

"Kau tidak ingin kalah dariku ya?" Hinata menggoda Naruto. Alisnya naik turun dengan intensi yang kentara. Naruto menjawabnya dengan dengusan kasar.

"Kau masih ingat saja. _Oh_ ya, bagaimana kau bisa berada satu tingkat di atasku, Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir meski berusaha menampilkan raut muka biasa. Agak ragu ia menjawab, "Aku berhasil masuk kelas akselerasi."

Naruto mengangguk.

Semakin malam, mereka semakin asyik mengobrol, sedikit melupakan bahwa malam sudah cukup larut. Udara juga kian terasa dingin meski penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan.

Naruto mengintip ke luar jendela. Tak hanya hujan, angin kini ikut beradu kencang. Netra biru miliknya bisa melihat pohon-pohon ek tua yang ikut bergoyang seakan hendak roboh. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia kembali duduk.

Dan tiba-tiba ... lampu di rumah itu mati.

" _Kyaaa_ ..."

Naruto terkejut bukan hanya karena ruangan mendadak gelap, melainkan juga sebab teriakan Hinata yang cukup melengking. Ia panik.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_?"

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat dengan meraba-raba, mendekati Hinata yang saat ini meringkuk di kursi. Ia nyalakan ponsel sebagai penerangan dan ia perhatikan, gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ia menangis dengan kedua tangan menutup penuh wajah. Dengan hati-hati Naruto mendekap Hinata. Ia tak habis pikir, sejak kapan Hinata takut gelap? Hinata yang ia kenal dulu tidak pernah takut dengan apapun. Naruto ingat betul, sebab dulu mereka acap bermain hingga lupa waktu, dan Hinata tidak pernah minta diantar sampai rumah. Yang ada, Hinata yang kerap mengantarnya. Seperti kejadian di mana mereka tersesat di hutan.

Meski dilanda kebingungan, Naruto tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya jika seperti ini, ada satu sisi di mana ia memiliki kelebihan dibanding Hinata. Di mana dia bisa berlagak layaknya laki-laki sejati di hadapan wanita yang dulu lebih tangguh darinya.

"Hinata?" panggilnya pelan.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Membuka mata pun tampaknya enggan. Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata yang masih dalam dekapannya dan menuntunnya berjalan. Ia membawa Hinata ke kamar.

.

Naruto membantu Hinata duduk di ranjang kemudian beranjak pergi, bermaksud mengambil lilin di lemari dapur. Namun lengannya tertahan oleh tarikan tangan Hinata. Naruto menoleh.

"Aku mau mengambil lilin," ucapnya.

Hinata bergeming dan tetap menangis, membuat Naruto menghela napas dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengelus rambut panjang Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Hanya sebentar, Hinata- _chan_. Dari pada kita terus gelap-gelapan seperti ini?"

Naruto menatap wajah ayu sang gadis yang kini sembap. Kemudian menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi gembilnya.

"Ini, kau pegang dulu ponselku. Aku akan mengambil lilin sebentar. Oke?"

Hinata menerima ponsel itu dan mengangguk ragu.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kamar, merebah di atas ranjang dengan guling menjadi batas tidur. Ruangan menjadi sedikit temaram akibat pencahayaan lilin di atas nakas.

Awalnya Naruto ragu. Di luar hujan kian deras, ditambah petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Hinata tidak mungkin pulang dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini. Akhirnya, terpaksa tidak terpaksa, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menginap.

Gadis itu tentu tidak menolak. Ia bahkan dengan cepat merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Naruto tersenyum, ia hendak melangkah ke luar kamar, tetapi Hinata kembali menahannya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ti-tinggallah di sini."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Sepuh merah menghiasi pipi bergarisnya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi tatapan memelas gadis itu membuatnya mengerti. Ia mengangguk, menyetujui.

Malam semakin bertambah larut. Naruto tidak bisa tidur dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Ia mengubah posisi telentangnya menjadi miring, tepat menghadap ke arah perempuan itu.

Hinata sudah tertidur. Naruto mengamati tiap jengkal wajah ayu yang tengah memejamkan mata pulas. Wajah pucat yang cantik dan lembut. Kulit putih dan sepertinya halus. Pipi gembil yang bersemu merah, entah sebab udara dingin atau sebab yang lain. Dan netra seindah permata _azure_ itu merunut ke bawah. Tepat pada belah bibir sewarna buah persik. Naruto tergoda. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bibir ranum Hinata yang sedikit membuka.

Entahlah, rasanya, darahnya menjadi berdesir. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, dan entah mengapa ini begitu aneh. Padahal dulu ia biasa saja bila berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Bahkan sewaktu kecil, mereka kerap tidur bersama dan tak ada rasa apa pun yang mengganggu. Mungkinkah karena saat itu mereka berdua masih belum mengerti?

Pipi Naruto memerah pekat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sadar atau tidak, pemuda itu membuang guling yang memisahkan mereka. Naruto memeluk tubuh gadis itu lebih erat, dan mencium keningnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa. Jantungnya kembali bertalu.

Entahlah. Ini gila. Hinata yang ada di depannya kini membuatnya gila. Membuat ia tak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Dalam hati Naruto berujar _maaf_.

Kecupannya beralih lagi, kali ini ke pipi, kemudian berpindah pada hidung, dan akhirnya ... mendarat di bibir gadis itu.

Dan ... saat itu juga, netra Hinata membuka. Memperlihatkan ametis yang menatap tak percaya. Naruto yang terkejut langsung menarik mundur badannya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan dengan cepat menatap arah lain.

Sementara Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk dan memegangi bibir, masih menatap Naruto tak percaya, "... Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto diam. Dalam hati ia menghardik kebodohannya yang tak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia meminta maaf pada Hinata, tetapi gadis itu tetap diam.

"Maaf ... maaf aku menjadi pemuda yang menjijikkan," sesalnya.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Netra biru Naruto membulat saat ia merasakan kehangatan kembali menyapa tubuh kekarnya. Ia ganti tak percaya. Hinata tengah memeluknya.

"A-aku tidak marah. A-apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Bisikan Hinata seakan menyentak keduanya dalam sadar. Pelukan keduanya semakin erat. Cukup lama hingga mereka saling mengurai dan mendekatkan bibir.

Hangatnya napas kini beradu, seiring dentuman riuh di dalam rongga dada. Kian lantang dengan bibir mereka yang saling mendekat dan ... bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman.

Awal hanya pasang bibir itu bersentuhan, hingga beralih saling melumat. Diikuti gerakan anggota tubuh lain yang menuntut kehangatan sama. Bagai lantunan melodi cinta, malam gelap nan dingin tersebut larut oleh kehangatan yang mereka cipta sendiri.

Tangan Naruto bergerak melucuti satu demi satu pakaian yang Hinata kenakan. Kaus oblong hitam telah lolos dan terlempar ke lantai. Wajah Naruto merona kala tangannya menyentuh bongkah dada Hinata.

Perempuan itu mengangguk seakan mengerti kemauan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya menyibak rambut agar Naruto dengan mudah melepas kaitan bra-nya. Sepuh merah jambu balik menghiasai pipi. Naruto meneguk ludah dalam-dalam selepas memperhatikan pemandangan indah yang biasa bersembunyi di balik baju.

Hinata yang terlihat malu beringsut ke kiri. Namun Naruto menahan bahunya, yang membuat langkah itu akhirnya terhenti.

"Boleh?" Naruto bertanya pelan-pelan.

Jawaban Hinata adalah ia yang ambruk ke pelukan Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

Hinata malu, dan Naruto tahu.

Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga posisi mereka berakhir dengan Hinata yang sudah tak mengenakan lapis apapun, merebah di bawah kungkungan Naruto. Naruto pula terlihat sama. Tubuh mereka tampak basah oleh keringat dengan pipi sama-sama merona pekat.

Naruto membuka kaki Hinata lebar-lebar. Ia sedikit membungkuk, lantas menyeka air mata yang luruh di pipi perempuannya.

Si gadis tersenyum. Walau Naruto sebenarnya tahu jika ia sedang menahan sakit. Di bawah sana, terasa sangat sempit. Bisa jadi ini adalah hal pertama bagi Hinata, pun ia.

Naruto melumat bibir Hinata sekali lagi. Memasukkan kejantanannya pelan-pelan, membiarkan punggungnya kembali tergores oleh kuku-kuku Hinata.

.

.

Hangat sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah tirai jendela mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak matanya.

Ia menggeliat, sebelum melirik ke samping pada separuh ranjang yang telah kosong. Naruto bangkit dengan cepat, terkejut mendapati Hinata yang sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_."

Sapaan lembut itu ia terima dari ambang pintu.

Naruto menoleh. Ia melihat Hinata telah berpakaian rapi dan menenteng tas selempangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Aku mau pulang,"

Naruto terkejut. Secepat itu? Mereka bahkan belum sarapan.

" _Eh_? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak, tetapi mau bagaimana. Semakin lama ia berada di sini, ia juga akan semakin merepotkan Naruto.

"Sehari semalam kurasa waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari itu,"

Naruto mendesah. Berdiri dan mengambil kaus yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian memakainya.

"Kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku."

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar. Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk, antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Ia tampak meragu.

"A-apa ini gara-gara kejadian semalam?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bibirnya menyemat sebuah senyum.

"Tidak,"

"Maaf, aku memang laki-laki berengsek."

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika Hinata memegang bahunya. Ia menatap heran mata ametis yang belakangan membuatnya gila.

"Aku senang dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam. Aku sama sekali tidak marah, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto memandang mata bulat itu dengan menyidik. Memang tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana. Itu membuat pemuda kuning tersenyum lebar.

"Mau kuantar sampai depan?"

.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya setelah Hinata pulang. Ia tersenyum menatap ranjang tempat dirinya berbagi kehangatan bersama gadis itu. Ingatan perihal kejadian semalam pun memenuhi pikirannya, membuat ia tertawa.

Ia merebahkan tubuh, pikirannya menerawang. Memorinya bersama Hinata kembali melintas. Sampai ia disadarkan oleh getaran kecil di samping dirinya tidur.

Tangannya terulur meraba dan mendapati sebuah benda kecil tengah menyala. Ia pun bangkit dengan cepat.

"Astaga ... ponsel Hinata tertinggal?"

Naruto bergegas mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Ia harus segera mengembalikan ponsel itu, karena sudah pasti Hinata sangat membutuhkannya. Namun terlebih dulu ia harus mencari alamat rumah Hinata. Dan jalan satu-satunya melalui surat yang pernah gadis itu kirimkan.

.

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekiranya 25 menit menggunakan bus. Naruto turun tepat di depan sebuah pagar rumah. Ada plang yang menunjukkan nama pemilik rumah di sana. Netra biru itu menyipit, sedikit kaget.

"Inuzuka?"

Kening Naruto mengerut. Ia kembali memperhatikan alamat yang tertulis di surat, kemudian melihat lagi nomor rumah di pagar itu. Sekali, dua kali ia membaca dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini benar alamat yang ia tuju.

"Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Apa dia pindah rumah?"

Saat tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu pagar, ia mendengar suara yang familier di telinganya.

"Iya Bu, aku tak kan lama."

Suara itu berasal dari pagar seberang jalan ia berdiri. Naruto menoleh. Ia melihat Hinata keluar dari sana, dan Hinata tanpa sengaja juga melihatnya.

Pasang netra berbeda warna tersebut bertemu, pandangannya bersirobok.

"... Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang mau, pun tak mampu membuka suara. Hingga tidak lama terlihat seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang keluar dari dalam rumah.

Wanita yang ia ingat memiliki wajah yang cukup berbeda dari ibu teman semasa kecilnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau melupakan kue mochi untuk Bibi Kurenai."

Hinata menoleh ke arah wanita yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Ada temanmu? Ajak dia masuk. Apa kau tega membiarkannya berdiri di sana?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Sementara mata Naruto teralih pada papan nama di pagar depan rumah itu.

' **Hyuuga'**

Naruto semakin bingung dan terkejut.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

Hinata bergeming mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat gelisah.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata, sepertinya Naruto mulai paham. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari, mengabaikan ibu Hinata yang menawarinya masuk.

" _Loh_? Hinata- _chan_ , temanmu ..."

Hinata pun ikut berlari mengejar Naruto dan mengabaikan kue mochi serta panggilan dari ibunya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada Naruto perihal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggilnya sembari tak berhenti berlari. Yang dipanggil tentu saja abai.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tunggu!"

Hinata berteriak lebih keras, tapi tak jua membuahkan hasil. Pemuda itu tetap melangkah laju tak peduli pada sang gadis yang sudah terengah-engah menyamai kecepatannya.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto tak menjawab.

Sampai di ujung gang, pemuda itu berhenti. Disusul oleh Hinata yang berdiri setengah membungkuk di belakangnya.

"Na-Naruto -!"

Napas Hinata tersengal. Ia memegangi dua lututnya untuk mengatur jalur respirasinya agar kembali normal. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat mengembuskan napas panjang, kemudian berbalik.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kau berlari? Dengar aku," pinta Hinata serak.

Hinata bisa melihat tangan Naruto yang bergetar.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya ..."

"Menjelaskan? Menjelaskan bila selama ini kau membodohiku?"

Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata yang membuat pupil perempuan itu membola.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari bagaimana kalian sangat berbeda. Sedari awal, harusnya aku tak mempercayaimu. Aku hanya berpikir, aku dapat menemuimu lagi, dan semua itu membuatku tak sadar jika kau sedang menipuku!"

Ekspresi menahan marah dari Naruto jelas sekali menggambarkan kekecewaannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_ , sungguh ..."

Hinata yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Hinata teman semasa kecilnya.

Mereka hanya memiliki nama panggilan yang sama, dengan ciri fisik yang mirip.

Nama marga teman semasa kecilnya adalah Shiranui, bukan **Hyuuga**.

"Lalu di mana Hinata yang asli?!"

.

.

 _ **Tiga tahun lalu,**_

Peluh masih membasahi bajunya sebab ia harus berjalan dari halte menuju rumah yang jaraknya terbilang jauh.

Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara lonceng sepeda. Gadis itu melirik ke depan gerbang rumahnya. Seorang tukang pos tampak sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kotak surat rumahnya.

Saat Hinata menghampiri, pria itu sedikit terkejut. Mungkin karena tidak menyangka akan ada orang di hari yang cukup sepi itu.

"Surat untuk siapa Pak?" Hinata bertanya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bingung karena selama ini dia dan ibunya jarang menerima surat. Mereka lebih banyak menerima pengiriman barang dari sang ayah yang tinggal di luar kota.

"Nona Hinata, kan?"

Kening Hinata mengernyit, tidak menyangka jika surat itu ditujukan khusus untuknya.

"Untukku?"

Masih ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima surat tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih,"

Hinata segera membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Dahinya berkerut lagi. Sepertinya ada aneh. Menyadari surat tersebut salah alamat, Hinata lantas menutupnya kembali. Ia melirik ke rumah depan, tempat tinggal tetangga yang baru pindah sekitar dua bulan lalu. Kebetulan anak gadis penghuni rumah itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan dirinya, Shiranui Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Shiranui. Ia mengetuk pagar rumah, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Karena kebetulan saat itu pintu gerbang tak terkunci, Hinata membuka gerbang tersebut dan mengetuk pintu rumah.

Pintu itu membuka dan menampakkan seorang anak yang duduk di kursi roda. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna ungu. Sepintas mirip dengan dirinya.

Lalu Hinata terkejut, entah karena apa gadis kecil itu marah dan membentaknya untuk segera keluar.

"Pergi! Pergi kau! Pergi!"

Gadis itu mengambil payung yang ada di dekatnya untuk dilempar kepada Hinata. Tak berhenti di sana, sempat ia mengambil sandal yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan melemparkannya juga.

"Pergiiii!"

 _Brukk ..._

Gadis itu jatuh dari kursi roda. Ia berteriak histeris dan terus berkata kasar meminta Hinata keluar. Sampai ibu dari anak itu datang dan meminta Hinata untuk benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Saat Hinata ingin menyerahkan surat tersebut, yang ada wanita dewasa itu malah mendorongnya dan menutup pintu setengah kuat.

 _ **Blam**_

 _ **.**_

Hari-hari berikutnya Hinata terus mendapat surat dari pengirim yang sama. Seorang anak yang ia perkirakan seusia dengan gadis itu. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Karena tahu surat tersebut bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya, meski selama ini surat tersebut selalu jatuh ke tangannya, sama sekali Hinata tidak pernah membuka.

Jadi semua surat yang terkumpul ia simpan di dalam kotak kecil yang ia sembunyikan di kolong tempat tidurnya.

.

Pulang sekolah Hinata terkejut melihat depan rumahnya ramai-ramai dengan orang yang berkumpul.

Mobil polisi tampak terparkir di badan jalan, setelah sebelumnya sebuah mobil ambulance keluar dari sana.

Beberapa orang tampak berbisik. Hinata pun melihat wanita yang mendorongnya beberapa bulan lalu, masuk ke dalam mobil polisi dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

" _Wah_ , kasihan sekali ya ...,"

"Padahal masih anak-anak, tapi sudah berpikir yang seperti itu,"

Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut dari orang di sampingnya.

Ia yang penasaran lantas menerobos kerumunan. Ia melihat ibunya berdiri di depan, di belakang garis batas polisi.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

Sang ibu langsung mendekapnya.

"Anak itu ... dia bunuh diri."

Mata Hinata terang membulat.

Gadis kecil tersebut ditemukan dalam kondisi mulut berbusa, di dalam kamar mandi rumahnya.

Berdasar cerita yang beredar, ia sempat depresi lantaran kakinya yang harus diamputasi setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian,_

Tak butuh waktu lama. Setelah kepindahan keluarga Shiranui, rumah itu dihuni oleh keluarga baru pindahan dari Yokohama, keluarga Inuzuka.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Hinata yang bangun kesiangan buru-buru berangkat sekolah, sampai mengabaikan teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya sarapan.

"Nanti saja, Bu. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Lagi pula hari ini ada ujian kenaikan kelas."

Saat berlari, ia melihat tetangga barunya membawa kardus keluar, kemudian meletakkannya di samping bak sampah. Bisa jadi kardus tersebut berisikan barang-barang dari keluarga lama.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ujian sudah di depan mata.

.

Pulang sekolah, Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat tumpukan kardus tersebut masih berada di tempat semula.

Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada jadwal pengambilan sampah oleh truk pengangkut.

Hinata menengok isi kardus itu. Awalnya hanya melihat-lihat, tetapi akhirnya ia mulai memegangi benda di dalamnya satu persatu. Vas bunga, sepatu, kertas karton, buku gambar, topi anak SD, jas hujan, beberapa mainan, dan ... sebuah buku harian.

"...?"

Mata Hinata jadi berkilat penasaran.

Dengan perasaan membuncah, diambilnya buku harian tersebut dan membawanya pulang.

.

Purnama terlihat sempurna didukung langit malam yang cerah. Hinata duduk di atas ranjang, menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka tirainya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal yang membuat ia penasaran. Mengenai alasan mengapa anak bernama Naruto itu terus mengiriminya surat meski tak pernah mendapat balasan, mengenai apa hubungan di antara kedua anak tersebut.

Naruto dan Shiranui Hinata. Saudara, kah? Atau ... teman masa kecil?

Perlahan tangannya mengambil buku harian di atas nakas. Buku harian dengan sampul biru tua itu terlihat menggoda di pangkuannya.

Ia merasa penasaran, tetapi juga merasa bersalah.

" _Ah ..."_

Tak tahan lagi Hinata memutuskan untuk membukanya. Dalam hati, Hinata meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kelancangan ini. Tak lupa ia mendoakan terlebih dulu gadis itu, semoga dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Hinata mulai membuka lembaran pertama.

Yang ia lihat, adalah foto dua orang anak sedang tersenyum lebar dan saling memeluk. Mereka seperti dua bocah laki-laki, tetapi Hinata tahu, yang berambut ungu pendek adalah gadis itu, Shiranui Hinata, ia memang gadis tomboi.

Dalam foto tersebut, si gadis kecil terlihat masih memiliki sepasang kaki.

Halaman berikutnya ... tentang lomba lari. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dari buku harian tersebut. Khas layaknya tulisan anak kelas 5 SD yang menceritakan bagaimana si pemilik bermain, bertanding olahraga, juga liburan mereka, termasuk saat keduanya tersesat di taman dan dikejar anjing.

 _Diary,_

 _Hari ini aku sangat senang. Tadi guru memanggilku ke ruangannya. Aku kira aku akan dihukum karena tidak bisa menjawab soal yang diberikan tadi pagi. Ternyata tidak. Guru bilang aku akan mewakili sekolah untuk lomba lari di Nagano. Aku senang bukan main. Aku bercerita pada Naruto-kun. Kau tahu? Dia merasa iri padaku. Dia bahkan merajuk. Ahahahaha ... Kau harus melihat ekspresinya. Itu lucu sekali. Lalu dia sengaja menumpahkan es krimnya ke baju sekolahku. Aku marah dan mengejarnya. Ha! Tentu saja aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Dia kan tidak bisa berlari. Hahahaha ... Oh ya, aku harus siap-siap untuk hanami besok._

Lembar berikutnya, kembali Hinata buka.

 _Diary,_

 _Sehari tadi kami sekeluarga berhanami. Naruto, bibi Kushina dan paman Minato juga ikut. Kami duduk bersebelahan di taman. Bunga sakuranya indah. Warna merah muda di mana-mana. Aku menyukainya. Lalu aku dan Naruto bermain kejar-kejaran tadi. Dan ... konyolnya Kami tersesat. Padahal hutan buatan itu tak terlalu luas. Kami berjalan, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Namun tidak ketemu juga. Aku jadi kesal. Apalagi si Naruto itu penakut sekali. Dia berjalan di belakangku dan menarik-narik kausku. Padahal dia kan laki-laki, kan?_

 _Kulihat dia juga menangis._

Entah mengapa Hinata tersenyum membaca ini. Masa kecil yang manis. Seakan ia ikut hadir pada masa itu, dan merasakan kehangatan pertemanan mereka berdua.

Ametisnya semakin berbinar, seolah tiap lembar yang akan ia buka menampilkan kejutan tertentu yang ia harap.

Lembaran berikutnya mulai bercerita perihal kegundahan gadis itu saat hendak pindah rumah. Ia takut jika mereka tak bisa bermain bersama, dan Naruto melupakannya.

Gadis itu bercerita bagaimana ia menangis ketika melihat Naruto mengejar mobil yang ia naiki, dan berteriak berjanji akan menemuinya suatu hari nanti.

Halaman berikutnya, tentang ia yang putus asa setelah kakinya diamputasi. Kecelakaan di depan sekolah barunya, membuat ia kehilangan sepasang kaki.

Setelahnya, yang Hinata temukan adalah halaman kosong, sampai pada halaman terakhir, Hinata membaca sebuah kalimat yang memilukan.

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun._

 _Sangat ingin. Tapi aku malu. Aku malu karena sekarang aku cacat. Aku tak lagi punya kaki. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku begini, Naruto-kun._

 _Selalu ... selalu aku mengingat masa-masa pertemanan kita. Kau anak yang cengeng dan penakut. Aku harap kau bisa berubah_

 _Di saat begini ... entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir, andai saja ada seseorang yang mau menggantikanku sementara untuk bertemu denganmu. Mengatakan, aku selalu merindukanmu, dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja; kau selalu tersenyum dan hidup bahagia._

.

.

.

Gerimis turun sore ini. Beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang dengan payung sebagai pelindung kepala.

Bau tanah basah menyentuh indera penciuman, membawa ketenangan bagi siapa pun yang menghirup.

Di pemakaman, tepat di ujung jalan setapak, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berjongkok dengan tumpuan satu lutut di depan sebuah makam.

Guyuran air hujan yang membasahi tubuh dan rambut kuningnya ia abaikan. Tatapan netra birunya nyalang. Rautnya memerikan kesenduan mendalam. Naruto memegang sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru tua di tangannya. Ia menangis. Meski tersamarkan oleh rintik hujan.

"Dasar bodoh ... kau bodoh ..."

Terdengar ia mengumpat berkali-kali. Terkadang tangannya mengepal dan memukul tanah pemakaman yang telah rata.

Selama beberapa jeda ia menghabiskan waktu di sana. Hingga hujan pun reda, dan awan kelabu mulai melenyap, tergantikan oleh hamparan biru langit yang mulai cerah.

Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan keluar area pemakaman.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk. Sisa air mata masih menggantung, enggan ia hapus.

Kenangan bersama sahabat masa kecilnya terus melintas. Bagai pita rekaman memori yang tak terhenti.

Hingga tanpa sadar, ia telah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya.

Iris biru sejernih lautan itu menatap sayu pada sosok gadis remaja yang berdiri di samping pagar. Seakan gadis itu memang menetap di sana sementara waktu untuk menunggunya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata.

Naruto bergeming tepat di hadapan gadis itu, tidak menghadap pun membelakangi. Tepatnya ia hanya menatap lurus pagar rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Hinata semakin lirih mengiba. Air matanya menetes menuruni pipi. Rasa bersalah masih menyelimuti hatinya. Namun menghindar pun ia tak mampu. Faktanya, lakon palsu ini membuat ia mencintai pemuda itu.

"Maaf ..."

"Sudahlah," potong Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata.

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa jeda. Membiarkan pias cahaya di iris mereka saling menyelam. Mendalami perasaan masing-masing dan menafsirkan cinta yang memang tumbuh di antara hati dengan cara tak terduga.

Naruto menggapai jemari Hinata.,

"Masuklah."

Serupa hari itu, baju Hinata telah basah oleh air hujan.

"Aku tak mau melihat orang yang kusayang sakit. Jadi perhatikan dirimu, dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi."

Mata Hinata kontan membelalak mendengarnya. Ia bergeming. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna, apakah ada arti lain dari kata sayang yang diucap pemuda itu.

"Sa-sayang ...?"

Terbata Hinata mengucapkannya. kepalanya sejenak menunduk, lalu kembali menatap mata sang lawan bicara.

Sempat ia menahan napas kala dirasakan hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Naruto memeluknya, erat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata membalas pelukan tersebut dengan wajah yang ia benamkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Terimakasih telah membaca. Jangan lupa fave/foll and review ya:))


End file.
